CoMP (coordinated multipoint transmission/reception) is one of important technologies in an LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced) system. The CoMP means that multiple geographically separate transmission points participate in data transmission for a UE (user equipment) in a coordinated manner, or receive, in a coordinated manner, data sent by a UE, that is, coordinated communication in different cells of a base station is performed on the UE. On the basis of the CoMP, a technology in which coordinated communication in cells of different base stations is performed on UE, that is, eCoMP is provided.
In an existing eCoMP technology, after acquiring measurement information reported by UE, a base station may send the measurement information of the UE to another base station in the eCoMP by using an inter-base-station coordination interface. After allocating, according to the measurement information of the UE, resource information to a cell in which the UE is located, the another base station sends the allocated resource information to the base station by using the inter-base-station coordination interface, so as to implement resource coordination and configuration between base stations. Therefore, different base stations can perform coordinated communication on UE. There are two types of inter-base-station coordination interfaces: one type is a control plane interface, and an underlying bearer of the control plane interface is SCTP (Stream Control Transmission Protocol); the other type is a user plane interface, and an underlying bearer of the user plane interface is UDP (User Datagram Protocol).
However, on one hand, if base stations use a control plane interface to transmit measurement information of UE and resource information allocated to a cell, reliable transmission implemented by using SCTP causes a relatively long delay in transmitting the measurement information and the resource information, thereby affecting performance of inter-base-station coordinated communication. On the other hand, if base stations use a user plane interface to transmit measurement information of UE and resource information allocated to a cell, unreliable transmission implemented by using UDP causes a loss of a part of the measurement information and a part of the resource information, thereby reducing performance of inter-base-station coordinated communication.